kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Παυσανίας
thumb|150 px|Παρίσι: Didot, [[1731]] Ο Παυσανίας ήταν Έλληνας περιηγητής και γεωγράφος του 2ου αι., ο οποίος έζησε στους χρόνους του Αδριανού και του Μάρκου Αυρήλιου. Είναι διάσημος για το Ελλάδος περιήγησις, ένα εκτενές έργο που περιγράφει την αρχαία Ελλάδα με μαρτυρίες από πρώτο χέρι και αποτελεί σοβαρό σημείο σύνδεσης μεταξύ της κλασικής φιλολογίας και της σύγχρονης αρχαιολογίας. Το κύριο ενδιαφέρον του στην μάλλον εκλεκτική περιγραφή του ήταν τα μνημεία (ειδικά τα γλυπτά και η ζωγραφική) της αρχαϊκής και κλασικής περιόδου, μαζί με τα ιστορικά πλαίσιά τους και το ιερό τους υπόβαθρο, (λατρείες, τελετουργικά, πεποιθήσεις), για τα οποία είχε μια βαθιά αίσθηση. Το έργο του είναι οργανωμένο βάσει των περιηγήσεών του σε πόλεις και στα εκτός άστεως ιερά της Αχαΐας, με κάποιο ενδιαφέρον για την τοπογραφία. Το ενδιαφέρον του για αντικείμενα μετά από 150 Π.Κ.Ε. είναι μικρό, αν και τα σύγχρονα μνημεία έλκυσαν την προσοχή του, ειδικά τα έργα του Αδριανού. Έγραψε ως αυτόπτης μάρτυς και η ακρίβειά του (παρά τις όποιες αποδείξιμες ανακρίβειες) έχει επιβεβαιωθεί από ανασκαφικά δεδομένα. Αν και η προσέγγισή του ήταν προσωπική, ο θαυμασμός του για την αρχαία Ελλάδα (Αθήνα, Σπάρτη, Δελφοί και Ολυμπία κυρίως) και τους μεγάλους πατριώτες της (βλ. 8. 52) υπήρξε μεγάλος. Ήταν πιθανώς γηγενής της Λυδίας και γνώριζε τη δυτική ακτή της Μικράς Ασίας, αλλά τα ταξίδια του επεκτάθηκαν αρκετά πέρα από τα όρια της Ιωνίας. Πριν επισκεφθεί την Ελλάδα φαίνεται πως επισκέφθηκε την Αντιόχεια και την Ιερουσαλήμ, καθώς και τις όχθες του ποταμού Ιορδάνη. Στην Αίγυπτο είδε τις πυραμίδες, ενώ στο ναό του Άμμωνα του επιδείχθηκε ο ύμνος που έστειλε κάποτε ο Πίνδαρος. Στη Μακεδονία είναι σχεδόν βέβαιο ότι είχε δει τον παραδοσιακό τάφο του Ορφέα. Διασχίζοντας την Ιταλία, είδε την Καμπανία και τα θαύματα της Ρώμης. Ήταν ένας από τους πρώτους που έγραψε, ή είδε τα ερείπια της Τροίας, των Μυκηνών και της Αλεξάνδρειας Τρωάδος. Ελλάδος περιήγησις Η Ελλάδος περιήγησις έχει τη μορφή περιήγησης στην Πελοπόννησο και σε ένα τμήμα της βόρειας Ελλάδας. Περιγράφει διαρκώς ιεροτελεστίες ή δεισιδαιμονικά έθιμα και εισάγει συχνά αφηγήσεις από την επικράτεια της ιστορίας, του θρύλου και της λαογραφίας. Όντας αρκετά παρατηρητικός, ο Παυσανίας παρατηρεί τα πεύκα στην αμμώδη ακτή της Ήλιδας και άλλες τοπογραφικές λεπτομέρειες που αποκτούν σημασία σε μια συγκριτική παρουσίαση της τοπογραφίας του παρελθόντος και του παρόντος. Κυρίως στο τελευταίο τμήμα των αφηγήσεών του αγγίζει τα προϊόντα της φύσης, τις άγριες φράουλες του Ελικώνα, τους φοίνικες της Αυλίδας ή το ελαιόλαδο της Τιθορέας και τις χελώνες της Αρκαδίας ή τα λευκά μαυροπούλια της Κυλλήνης. Το δυνατότερο σημείο του είναι η περιγραφή της θρησκευτικής τέχνης και της αρχιτεκτονικής της Ολυμπίας και των Δελφών. Αλλά, ακόμη και όταν περιηγείται τις πλέον απομονωμένες περιοχές της Ελλάδας, συναρπάζεται από όλα τα είδη περίεργων και πρωτόγονων εικόνων των θεών, από τα ιερά λείψανα και πολλά άλλα ιερά και μυστήρια πράγματα. Στις Θήβες βλέπει τις ασπίδες εκείνων που πέθαναν στη μάχη των Λεύκτρων και τα ερείπια του σπιτιού του Πίνδαρου. Βλέπει επίσης τα αγάλματα του Ησίοδου και του Αρίωνα και το πορτραίτο του Πολύβιου στις πόλεις της Αρκαδίας. Στο τοπογραφικό μέρος του έργου του, φαίνεται να ελκύεται από τις παρεκκλίσεις της φύσης, τα σημάδια που ανακοινώνουν την έλευση ενός σεισμού, τα φαινόμενα των παλιρροιών, τις παγωμένες θάλασσες του Βορρά και τον μεσημβρινό ήλιο που στο θερινό ηλιοστάσιο δεν παράγει σκιά στη Συήνη. Ενώ δεν αμφιβάλλει ποτέ για την ύπαρξη των θεών και των ηρώων, επικρίνει μερικές φορές τους μύθους και τους θρύλους που σχετίζονται μαζί τους. Οι περιγραφές του των μνημείων της τέχνης είναι σαφείς και δίχως περιττά στολίδια. Η λεπτομέρειά τους είναι εντυπωσιακή και η ακρίβειά τους επιβεβαιώνεται από τα υπάρχοντα υπολείμματα. Επίσης, είναι αφοπλιστικά ειλικρινής όταν ομολογεί την άγνοιά του. Όταν αναφέρει κάποια δευτερογενή μαρτυρία, μπαίνει στον κόπο να την εντοπίσει. Ο Τζέιμς Φρέιζερ, ο οποίος παρήγαγε μια από τις διάφορες αγγλικές μεταφράσεις του έργου (6 τομ., 1898), παρατηρεί για τον Παυσανία ότι: ‘χωρίς αυτόν τα ερείπια της Ελλάδας θα ήταν ως επί το πλείστον ένας λαβύρινθος χωρίς ενδείξεις, ένα αίνιγμα χωρίς απάντηση.’ Το έργο του παραδοσιακά χωρίζεται σε 10 βιβλία: *Βιβλίο 1: Αττικά *Βιβλίο 2: Κορινθιακά *Βιβλίο 3: Λακωνικά *Βιβλίο 4: Μεσσηνιακά *Βιβλίο 5: Hλιακών Α *Βιβλίο 6: Ηλιακών Β *Βιβλίο 7: Αχαϊκά *Βιβλίο 8: Αρκαδικά *Βιβλίο 9: Βοιωτικά *Βιβλίο 10: Φωκικά, Λοκρών Οζόλων Στα νέα ελληνικά έχει κυκλοφορήσει, μεταξύ των άλλων, από την Εκδοτική Αθηνών, με σχόλια σε μορφή αρχαιολογικού οδηγού, από τον Νίκο Παπαχατζή. Ενδεικτική βιβλιογραφία * Antony J. S. Spawforth "Pausanias the Periegete" στο Who's Who in the Classical World. Simon Hornblower and Tony Spawforth. (Eds.) Oxford University Press, 2000. * Frazer, J. G. Pausanias' Description of Greece: Translated with a commentary by J. G. Frazer, 6 vols. New York: Biblio and Tannen, 1913. * Habicht, Christian, Pausanias' Guide to Ancient Greece. Sather Classical Lectures. Berkeley and Los Angeles: University of California Press, 1985. 50: xv+205. Εξωτερικοί Σύνδεσμοι * Ολόκληρο το έργο του Παυσανία μαζί με μετάφραση στα γαλλικά, 1796 Κατηγορία:Αρχαίοι Έλληνες συγγραφείς Κατηγορία:Γεωγράφοι bg:Павзаний br:Paosanias ar Beajour ca:Pausànies (geògraf) cs:Pausaniás de:Pausanias en:Pausanias (geographer) es:Pausanias (geógrafo) fi:Pausanias (maantieteilijä) fr:Pausanias le Périégète hu:Pauszaniasz Periégétész it:Pausania il Periegeta ja:パウサニアス la:Pausanias (scriptor) lb:Pausanias (Geograph) lt:Pauzanijas nl:Pausanias (schrijver) no:Pausanias (geograf) pl:Pauzaniasz (geograf) pt:Pausânias (geógrafo) ro:Pausanias ru:Павсаний (географ) simple:Pausanias (geographer) sk:Pausanias (geograf) sl:Pauzanij sv:Pausanias (geograf) tr:Pausanias uk:Павсаній (географ) zh:保萨尼亚斯 (地理学家)